


房事战争五

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	房事战争五

一天十四在房间里念书，银时跑到他房间来找他  
银时突然伸手在土方眼前挥了挥，“问你喔多串，你觉得人的屁股里面最多可以塞入几根啊？”银时摇了摇手指示意  
“你问这什么鬼问题”十四嫌弃地瞟他，不过还是低头认真的看了看自己的手指并回想了一下排泄物的尺寸，实事求是的说，“三根吧”  
“噗…”，银时实在忍俊不禁，缓了好久才压下笑意，故意说道“可是阿银我觉得顶多塞进一根耶～”  
“怎么可能，手指比那种东西细那么多”，十四认真的反驳  
“不然多串你让阿银我试试到底能放进去几根吧！”  
“才不要，恶心死了，你在想什么啊”十四嫌恶地扫了他一眼  
“哼，不然你怎么证明那么紧的屁股可以塞那么多根进去！一定是阿银我说的才对！只能塞一根！”  
十四被他激到“哼！试就试！但要是你错了你得听我的话一个月！”，然后自己要让这混蛋一个月都不能欺负自己！  
银时捂嘴笑得像偷腥的猫“好啊！那相反你错了也要听我的话一个月喔～”  
“当然”，反正对的肯定是自己

银时坐在床上，让十四横趴在自己的大腿上，把十四的裤子褪下，“多串你的屁股好白喔”，说着伸手揉了揉，“真有弹性！”  
“混蛋你别玩，快一点试完，我还要念书”  
“好啦，那你自己掰开屁股，不然我双手不够用”  
十四虽然不爽还是依言伸手向后把自己的臀瓣向两侧拉开，把那浅红的隐秘小洞暴露在银时变得深邃猩红的的视线中  
“我要试了喔”，伸出一指碰了碰那柔嫩嫣红的入口，十四忍不住缩了一下身体  
十四努力压下紧张不安的感觉，催银时赶快完事“你快点！”  
“好好～”银时将一个指节戳入那诱人的小洞，感受湿软的嫩肉紧紧吸附自己手指的触感“好紧喔！我就说只能塞一根吧”  
异物的入侵让十四有点不适，但他还是逞强地说“一定还可以在塞更多的！你快点加第二根”  
“不不！我这才进去一小节呢！这可不算，要整根都吃进去才算！”说着边向内深入  
十四难受地闷哼，银时假意停下“会痛吗？是不是不行了？我们结束吧？”  
“混蛋，你是故意弄痛我的吧！一定可以放三根的！你不可以故意让我难受！”  
“好啦好啦我轻一点”，银时微微抽出手指再插了进去，“这样呢？感觉怎么样？”  
“唔，好怪…麻麻的…”，肠壁被摩擦的感觉太陌生让十四颤了颤，怎么办，好像有点敏感  
银时终于完整塞入一指，“好了，那我加第二根啰，嗯，进不去呢，你看～”  
“笨蛋，你先把第一根拿出来再两指一起进去啦”  
“好吧”，银时抽出第一根手指，并起两指一起浅浅的插入，“卡住了呢，这真不是我故意的，是多串你太紧了”  
“废物，你来回动一动，一定可以的”，十四努力放松自己的后穴，想赶快把那两根手指吞进去  
银时依言来回抽动手指，每次都比前一次进得更深一点，再完全抽出，试了很多次终于让两指完全没入  
过程中苏麻的感觉一阵阵传遍十四四肢，他强忍着不让自己发出奇怪的声音，脚趾蜷缩，呼吸加速，身上开始冒出一层薄汗，捏着自己臀部的手指也不自觉用力，留下一个个鲜红的指印  
终于完全进去后他狠狠舒了一口气，“你看…你输了”，声音中带着无法抑制的喘息  
“哦？但你也还没赢，第三根一定进不去”  
“一定可以！你快点！跟刚刚一样”  
加入第三指真的有点太困难，肠道不够湿润，一下就卡住了，十四不想承认自己错了，咬咬牙开口“你…你去拿乳液过来…”  
银时拿过乳液，挤了很多到那颜色变得鲜红的小洞里，白色的汁液衬得那小洞格外淫靡，银时舔了舔嘴唇，期待后续的大餐  
有了乳液润滑，三指顺利进入一半，但还是无法进入更深  
十四努力放松小穴，但还是无法吞下更多，只好开口跟银时说：“你手指转一转…呃啊－”  
银时早就想找十四的敏感点了，现在他主动要求自己转动手指，自己当然不能放过这机会，手指在小穴里四处按压勾弄，当他按到一个小凸起时，十四整个人突然弹了一下，叫了出声  
“呜，你碰到哪里？！感觉好奇怪！啊啊！别碰那里！啊－不可以－”，银时怎么可能放过他，压着那个小点集中攻击  
强烈无比的快感袭卷十四全身细胞，他放开自己的臀部，手指紧紧绞住床单，大口喘气，无法控制地发出呻吟  
“多串好色情！你居然硬了！”  
“呜…我…我…”十四难堪极了，但自己确实硬了，现在自己的下身正直挺挺地顶着银时的大腿，他不知道该怎么替自己辩解  
“看来多串很喜欢这样呀！”银时继续抽动自己的手指，时不时磨过十四的敏感点  
“呜我没有…啊啊”，十四眼眶都红了，身下极致又陌生的情潮快意让十四不知所措，难耐地在银时腿上扭动，“你别这样…呜…”  
“可是三根手指还没完全进去呢”，银时加快了手指动作的频率和力道  
“啊－不…不行…”十四扭得更大力，发现肿胀的分身磨过银时大腿时好像能让自己的难受减轻，让十四忍不住在银时身上蹭动  
“啧多串你真色”  
“我才不色！我…我只是…好难受…呜银时…我该怎么办…”连自慰都没有过的十四完全不知如何是好，无措地向罪魁祸首求助  
“乖～你坐起来，我帮你”，银时扶着十四跨坐在自己大腿上，一手继续在十四小穴里搅动，一手握住小十四开始撸动  
十四紧抓着银时的上衣，把头埋在银时颈边，急促地喘息，低低浅浅地呻吟着  
“舒服吗？”银时在十四耳边问道  
“银时…银时…”十四不知道自己为什么要喊银时的名字，但他现在脑袋里除了银时之外一片空白  
身体被前后夹击着，灭顶的快感让十四浑身颤抖，但就在他快抵达高潮时，银时突然抽出一直埋在他身后的手指，突如其来的空虚感包裹着十四，他难耐的在银时身上扭动磨蹭，“呜难受…你继续啊…”  
“嗯？多串想要什么？”  
“呜…你进来啊…继续…”纤细的少年完全被情欲掌控，扭着身子想要纾解  
“阿银用更大的东西填满多串好不好？”  
“好…好…你快点…”十四全然不知道自己说了什么

银时拉下裤子，释放出自己绷在内裤里很久的凶器，顶住十四水润软烂的小穴，一个挺身，用力地全根没入  
“啊－”，十四大叫出声，银时则满足地长叹一口气，分身被嫩肉包裹的感觉实在是太美好，而且自己肖想众多时日的美食终于成功吃到嘴里了  
银时火热的性器把十四的小穴塞得满满当当，缓了一下后银时捧着十四圆润的臀部开始律动了起来  
“啊啊…太大了…好烫…”，十四跪坐的双腿夹紧银时的腰，想要制止那东西的侵入  
那东西重重顶了顶十四的敏感点，让他缩紧了肠壁，“银…银时不要…”  
“多串你看，你把我完全吃进去了”银时引导着十四低头，看向他们交合的部位  
十四喘着气瞪大双眼，震惊地发现撑满自己小穴的东西居然是银时的阴茎，这…这不是交配的行为吗…  
怎么…怎么可以…我又不是女生…  
十四眼睁睁看着银时殷红的性器在自己身体里进进出出，不敢相信这冲击性的事实，但体内清晰的火热温度、硬物顶开肠肉的触感和阵阵叠加的快感都在告诉他这是真的  
“不…不可以…我又不是女生！”十四挣扎着想逃走  
银时捉住他纤细的腰，把他钉在自己身上，“阿银我才不要女生，我就要你”，说罢加大了顶撞的力度，一下一下地用炽热的硬物恣意侵犯柔嫩的肠肉，要十四认清并接受他  
“啊啊－”无与伦比的快感淹没了十四，他紧紧环住银时，指甲掐进银时的肉里  
“太大力了…呜…会疯掉…”，十四崩溃地甩了甩头，通红的眼眶盈满水光，看得银时血液沸腾又一边觉得他还能哭得更漂亮  
银时握住十四的腰，配合自己胯部的动作，一上一下，加大每次抽插的深度  
十四的泪水落了下来，无法克制地尖叫呻吟  
随着银时几下猛攻，十四全身一阵紧缩颤抖，射了出来，喷得两人上衣都是  
十四缩在银时怀里急促地喘息，银时边抚摸着他的背脊，边调笑他“多串你把我们衣服都弄脏了呢”  
十四埋头努力平缓呼吸，不理他  
“多串把衣服脱掉好不好？乖～自己脱掉？嗯？”银时指了指衣上精液的痕迹  
不想面对自己作案的证据，想着眼不见为净，十四羞红着脸扒掉了自己和银时的上衣  
银时伸手摸上十四白皙的胸膛，细瘦的少年身上只有一层薄薄的肌肉，胸前两个小红点特别显眼  
银时一手捏着一边揉弄，逼得十四再次加剧了喘息，“别这样…”  
银时扶着他躺倒在床上，一边弯身舔拭十四的乳尖，一边开始了第二回合的律动  
“呜…你欺负我…你…啊…太坏了…”，十四呻吟着抱怨，却在银时的攻势下不自觉抬起修长纤细的双腿环住银时的腰去迎合  
“阿银我就喜欢欺负多串你你不是早就知道了吗”银时一边继续顶弄，一边坏笑着亲了亲十四  
“呜…明明是我赢了…我要命令你…不准再欺负我了…”  
“哦？是多串你赢了吗？”银时继续挺动腰部，凉凉地说  
“呃啊…就是…我赢啊…明明…就放进了…三根手指…”  
“可是多串你仔细回想，阿银我从头到尾就没提过手指呢，阿银我指的几根东西可是指这个呢”，银时说着用性器重重顶了一下十四示意  
“你！”十四忍着强烈的快感，努力捉回飘散的意识仔细回想，震惊的发现还真是如此，“呜…王八蛋！你骗我！”  
“但是很舒服吧？多串不喜欢吗？”银时或轻或重地磨蹭十四的敏感点  
十四生气地叫到“才不喜欢－啊啊－”  
“真不喜欢？”  
“啊－你太…卑鄙…了…呃啊…”  
“喜不喜欢？”  
“呜…不要了…我…喜…喜欢…别再来了…啊…”  
“多串接下来一个月都要听阿银我的喔！”  
“呜…”

 

等最后两人一起攀上巅峰时，十四声音都叫哑了  
“喝点水”，银时拿了书桌上的水杯递给他，再摸了摸他，“睡一下吧”  
十四虚脱地陷入昏睡，想着等起床再来揍这个混蛋

 

\-----------以下是事后被家长捉奸的结果

到了晚餐时间，这天依旧是冲田一家到近藤家吃近藤煮的饭(冲神两位用一千万颗真诚的心向阿妙保证他们真的只是想让她好好休息才要求她老公下厨的)  
四个大人看着满桌的菜左等右等等不到两个孩子的出现，阿妙压着神乐不让她先开动，近藤跟总悟来到房间叫两个孩子出来吃饭，结果一推开门就闻到了浓烈的淫靡气息

“你这混帐！做了什么！”近藤一个箭步冲到床边捉起那正赤条条地抱着自家儿子打呼噜的杀千刀银发小鬼  
总悟淡定地把房门关上，打开窗户  
十四光溜溜、迷蒙地坐起来，揉了揉眼睛“欸？爸爸？叔叔？”

五分钟后穿好衣服的两个少年在父亲们面前正襟危坐  
近藤在一旁努力压抑自己快崩溃的情绪，由总悟开口说道“说吧，怎么回事”  
“是多串他教坏我的！他还教我怎么帮他扩张－要来回抽动、润滑、转动－然后也是他主动要求我进去和脱衣服的！”，银时马上恶人先告状

“我没有！”十四震惊的瞪他  
“你没有吗？好学生多串居然做了却不认帐！”，银时毫不示弱看回去  
“我…我…”十四呐呐无法反驳

“十四？是这样吗？”近藤紧盯着十四，用湿润的眼神祈求他给他否定的答案  
“……”，十四嘴巴开开合合说不出话－觉得自己不能对爸爸说谎，银时说的那些确实是真的，但银时明显有预谋，可是自己又没证据－一时十四有苦说不出  
“是…”，最后十四闭上眼睛，绝望地承认

近藤开始嚎啕大哭  
自家美好的白菜被猪拱了，居然还是自家的白菜主动的，近藤完全接受不了这个事实

 

总悟悄悄对银时比了个大拇指  
小子，干得不错

 

神乐来到外面拍门“喂！你们怎么回事阿噜！快出来啊！我要饿死了阿噜！”  
近藤哭着冲下楼向老婆倾诉  
神乐：“大猩猩怎么了？？？？？”  
总悟出来亲了亲她说“咱们的儿子长大了呢”  
“？？？？？”  
“没事，去吃饭吧”  
“好喔阿噜”神乐冲向餐桌

 

结果这顿晚饭还是神乐和十四先吃了(神乐吃了95%)  
神乐边胡塞海塞，边口齿不轻地说“十四你多吃点”  
十四坐立不安地苦笑“没关系，神乐阿姨你多吃点吧”  
“好喔阿噜”

 

阿妙笑眯眯地坐在客厅沙发上，近藤趴伏在她腿上狂哭，总悟和银时跪在阿妙面前的地上  
“你们可能可以把阿勋和十四郎耍得团团转，但别以为没人看得出来”(微笑微笑)  
总悟淡淡地举手撇清自己和儿子行为的关系，但还是被阿妙以不良的身教言教之名一起连坐了

 

嗯，两个抖s在一个超抖s面前的下场大家自行想像

 

P.S. 其他下场就不赘述了，不过晚餐还是说一下，因为近藤煮的饭被神乐和十四吃完了，所以总悟和银时吃的是阿妙煮的大餐  
(阿妙还笑眯眯的表示，你们多吃点，在死之前吃顿好的吧)

 

P.S.2 接着总悟为了被连累的事狠狠整了儿子一顿，美名曰锻炼；银时不甘示弱整回去，美名曰挑战(老爸就是用来打败的)  
嗯两个抖s的巅峰对决我也很想看，但不会写


End file.
